Pound Puppies 2010 Wiki
Welcome to the Pound Puppies 2010 Wiki Puddles Ad.png|Puddles the Problem Pup|link=Puddles the Problem Pup|linktext=The gang is ready to place Puddles with his perfect person, but there's just one problem... We're Not So Little After All.png|Super Secret Pup Club|link=Super Secret Pup Club|linktext="Like the Pound Puppies, but run by real puppies!" B.JPG|Season 3|link=:Category:Season 3 episodes|linktext=New episodes air every Saturday at 9:30 am ET/6:30 am PT on The Hub Network! Aerial of Sh17.png|Shelter 17|link=Shelter 17|linktext=The main setting of the series. About Us Welcome to Pound Puppies 2010 Wiki! This wiki focuses on only The Hub Network series! Would you like to know more info about your favorite Pound Puppies characters from The Hub? This is the perfect place. Primary Characters | | | | | | About the Show Pound Puppies is a Canadian-American flash animated show produced by Hasbro Studios, with animation done by DHX Media/Vancouver. It was created by Paul Germain and Joe Ansolabehere, creators of Disney's Recess, along with Wendy Moss Klein and Nancy Steingard. It premiered on October 10, 2010 on the Hub Television Network, a joint venture between Hasbro, Inc. and Discovery Communications. The Pound Puppies are a secret organization, hidden from humans, devoted to finding stray pups their perfect home. The show revolves around five Pound Puppies of Shelter 17, Lucky, Cookie, Squirt, Niblet and Strudel. The leader, second-in-command, not-so-reformed criminal, lovable oaf and genius respectively, it is their job to make sure that any pup who arrives at their pound finds a home, no matter what. Pound Puppies features the the voice talents of Eric McCormack, Yvette Nicole Brown, Michael Rapaport, John DiMaggio, Alanna Ubach, René Auberjonois, and M. Emmet Walsh. Brooke Goldner, Cree Summer, and Jessica DiCicco play recurring characters Rebound, Cupcake, and Patches. Betty White is also heard as recurring character Agatha McLeish. You can catch Pound Puppies on The Hub in the U.S., YTV in Canada, Boomerang in the UK, teleTOON+ in Poland, Cartoonito! ''in Italy, ''Disney Channel ''in Germany, ''Minimax in Hungary, Romania, and the Czech Republic and Minika Go! ''in Turkey. Visit the official ''Pound Puppies website on Hubworld.com Featured Video Featured Quote :: --Niblet and Lucky, "McLeish Unleashed" Merchandise | | | | | Pound Puppies NEWS *'Season 3 is here!': Pound Puppies season 3 is now airing on The Hub! Every Saturday at 9:30 am Eastern/6:30 am Pacific. *''Pound Puppies'' on DVD: The new Pound Puppies: Mission Adoption DVD is now available in the U.S. and Canada. Also available on DVD, Pound Puppies: Super Secret Pup Club and Pound Puppies: Homeward Pound. *'Awards and honors': In 2012, Pound Puppies won the CINE Golden Eagle Award for high quality production and storytelling, and was honored with the HUMANITAS Prize for excellence in writing for children's television animation, for the season 1 episode "I Never Barked for My Father." Which Pound Puppy would make the best pet? Lucky Cookie Squirt Niblet Strudel Patches Cupcake Rebound Featured Picture Super Secret Pup Club Members | | | List of Season 3 Episodes For a full, more detailed list, see List of Episodes. *Working K-9 to 5 *Cuddle Up Buttercup *The Pups Who Loved Me *Fright at the Museum *Puddles the Problem Pup *It's Elementary My Dear Pup Club *Hot Dawg *I'm Ready for my Close Pup TwitterWidget Category:Browse